


I Wasn't That Drunk

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunkenness, F/M, Feelings, Naked Female Clothed Male, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After a crazy party at the Compound, the reader wakes up naked in Loki’s bed.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	I Wasn't That Drunk

Despite what most people seemed to believe, the Avengers’ Compound was not a hub of perpetual partying. Much of the team had private housing off site and only came to visit on actual business. Those who lived here permanently - a prestigious list that currently included yourself, the Maximoff twins, Black Widow and recently Loki who proclaimed to prefer this place over New Asgard but was actually under house arrest serving probation on Earth to earn his freedom - favoured a quiet life. 

That is not to say that when parties did occur they were small affairs. Quite the opposite. 

Tonight, the Compound was alive with celebrations for the twins’ birthday. It seemed as though everyone they’d ever met had turned out for the gathering, an incredible mishmash of people from across the galaxy. The Asgardians were the first to arrive with a literal truck’s worth of ale in tow. The team from SHIELD landed the Bus (which was on its fourth or fifth incarnation by now; you’d long since lost count) on the law not long after, squashing Vision’s prized vegetable garden. The rest of the guests, ranging from old family friends to the nice man who sold them sandwiches whenever they visited the city, filtered in and craziness ensued.

You spent the evening drinking and dancing with your friends, mostly FitzSimmons as you hadn’t seen them in so long. Nothing had changed in that time; they were still madly in love and neither could hold their drink. To be fair, you weren’t that much better but with the lively music and incredible atmosphere it was difficult to know just how much the alcohol was affecting you. 

Everyone was having a great time (except possibly Agent May, who was sat in the corner watching on with despairing amusement as her teammates became progressively more ridiculous). Even Loki was interacting with people. Not that you made a habit of watching him or anything but you’d grown close over the months and cared for his happiness. 

Around 2 am, the Guardians appeared with Carol and most people were so drunk that they barely blinked at the appearance of a talking racoon and a walking tree. They were welcomed to the party, immediately setting up a gambling game in the corner which no one but them knew how to play. Within the hour, Rocket had won six mobile phones, three diamond rings and a veteran’s prosthetic hand (you were quick to return that to the gentleman in question before the racoon became too attached). 

It was when Clint, Carol and Daisy started shooting bottles out of the air that you were really starting to feel it. The noise cut through your skull like a knife on fire and the world had grown a little fuzzy. You stumbled through the crowd, past FitzSimmons who were cuddling sleepily beneath a table, towards the door. 

Your sense of direction wasn’t quite all it should have been though and you found yourself in the centre of the Asgardian group. They regarded you with mirth and tried to convince you to join them in glorious song. However, the very thought of being stuck to hear out a three hour rendition of the tale of… something - you didn’t really understand half of what they said when you were sober, let alone drunk - filled you with a very sudden need to go to bed and they soon gave up. 

Sif helped you to your feet and winked as you walked away. In escaping their circle, you tripped over an empty barrel of ale (or possibly your own feet, at this point you weren’t certain of much). Thankfully, Loki was near enough to catch you. 

Glancing up at his beautiful green eyes - had they always been so bright and swirly? - you burst out laughing at your clumsiness. He didn’t seem to share your humour but smiled nonetheless. You pressed a light kiss to his cheek, earning a round of cheers from the nearby warriors, and, oblivious to his surprise, sung, “Night night, gorgeous.”

Without looking back, you sauntered down the hallway and walked straight into your door. You patted your pockets in search for a key before remembering that you didn’t have one; every room in the Compound was biometrically locked. You lifted your hand to the scanner, taking a few tries to line it up properly, and the screen soon turned green. 

You stepped inside, arm immediately flying to cover your eyes. “Too bright, FRIDAY! Turn it off!”

In blissful darkness, you pulled your shirt over your head and wriggled out of your jeans with minimal incidence. In truth, you tripped over twice but that seemed proportionally correct for the amount you’d had to drink tonight. You tossed your underwear aside but kept your socks on because your feet were cold then crawled into bed. Vaguely aware of how nice the quilt cover smelled, you rolled it around your body like a burrito and promptly passed out. 

***

Your eyes flickered open, the morning sun too cheerful for you. Rolling over, tangled up in the quilt, you glanced to the clock and groaned. You said it every time but you truly meant it this time: you weren’t ever drinking that Asgardian poison ever again. Rough didn’t come close to capturing how you felt. Dead was probably too light a word, too. 

A few minutes passed before you were able to gather the strength to sit upright. You tilted your head to the ceiling, convinced that it had been white before, and stretched your arms and back, savouring every single click and pop.

“Morning.”

“Fuck!” you screamed, frantically drawing the quilt from your lap up around your neck. Clutching the edge tightly, you took a moment to calm your breath and sneak a peek at who had broken into your room. “Loki! What are you doing here?”

“Sacrificing my comfort and risking a cricked neck in this god awful chair so that a naked woman may sleep in my bed." 

"Your bed?”

Loki leant back in his chair, regarding you like a child. “Yes, my bed. Are you always so slow in the morning or are you simply hungover?”

“No, no, no…” Despite the mounting evidence to the contrary, you clung to our statement. “This is my room. I remember… Last night, I scanned my hand. FRIDAY let me in.”

The shock finally fading from your mind, you took in your surroundings and felt your stomach drop. Tall bookshelves lined every wall. Beautiful golden sculptures graced the wooden table. A collection of weapons hung beside the door. Definitely not your room. And Loki… Loki was shirtless. 

“Oh god… We didn’t? I wasn’t that drunk…”

He chuckled, quick to assure you that, no, you hadn’t slept together last night. “I’m not in the habit of making love to those unable to fully appreciate my skills.” You breathed a sigh of relief and Loki huffed, “No need to sound so relieved!”

“No, I… You know what, nevermind.” The truth was that you had wanted to sleep with Loki since practically the first moment you’d laid eyes on him but would have hated to do it drunk and forget even a second of it. Eyeing your clothes on his floor, you said, “I should go?”

“Stay. If you want. I care not either way.” He waved his hand dismissively and rose to his feet. 

“Where are you going?”

“To make myself some tea. I will not allow your intrusion, however pleasant, to disrupt my routine." 

You couldn’t decide what to make of his words. Did he want you here? You knew you enjoyed his company and he’d always seemed to reciprocate that feeling but was there more to this? Or did he just enjoy the novelty of trying to sneak a look at your naked form as he passed? 

Pushing the thoughts aside, you called, "Two sugars in mine.”

“I am not your servant." 

However, a minute later he returned with two cups and handed yours over without a word. Loki sat on the bed beside you, close enough for your shoulders to touch, and you drank in silence. You tried to keep your gaze focused on the gardens outside but the allure of Loki won out and every time you snuck a glance at the god the arrogant bastard was smiling.

When you finished your tea, you muttered a quiet thank you. "Why was I allowed access to your room? No one else can open the door.”

The sudden question surprised him, although he had clearly been expecting it. He answered with a shrug. “Your presence is tolerable where theirs is not.”

“I… Thanks?”

“I had rather hoped one day you would visit me. It is a shame that it took Asgardian ale to get you here.”

“I’d have come if you asked.”

He huffed, swinging his long legs off the mattress and rising gracefully from the bed. Back to you, he said, “I neither need nor desire your pity.”

“Loki,” you said, catching his arm. He slowly turned towards you, regarding you carefully. You stood with nothing but the quilt between you, sliding a hand down his muscled arms to catch his hand. “If I’d known you felt the same, I assure you I would have been in here long ago.”

That brightness from the night before returned to his eyes, a spark which burst into a flame, igniting every inch of your body as that intensity focused on you. Loki lifted a hand, lightly, almost hesitantly, caressing the bare skin at the base of your neck. “Is that so?”

“It is so very… so,” you breathed, mind clouded by his gentle caress. The quilt fell to the ground as his lips brushed over yours and you lost yourself to his touch completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
